Following Orders
by Queen of Chaos 1
Summary: Makoto lost Shinozaki(Ken) her best freind as Ami lost Ryo(Greg) her lover. They are sent to another diminsion by Neo Queen Serinty to complete a mission to insure the future. They did not think think they would fall in love.
1. A loss

This is my first fic so be nice. Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
  
Prologue  
  
Crystal Tokyo had once been beautiful place. And not to long ago might I add. It held the earth's strongest defense, in this dimension. But at the moment all things looked grave and dim for Crystal Tokyo. But mostly for the queen as she watched her newly found kingdom slowly slip away.  
  
The guardian of time had left the gates for a short while to speak to her Queen. The guards bowed and opened the large ivory doors and Setsuna walked through. There sat Neo Queen Serenity alone at her throne. She looked heart broken and had feared the time guardians' coming.  
  
"My Queen." Setsuna said bowing low than standing back up gracefully. She did not have much to say for the Queen already knew what was happening. "It is time."  
  
Serenity felt tears sting her eyes as she spoke. "Please Setsuna why can't we send you. They have suffered much already." Said the distressed Queen. Setsuna shook her head and the queen let out a strangled sob.  
  
"My Queen you know only Jupiter and Mercury can do this. The Gods have already confirmed it." Setsuna said in a stern voice. Of course she did not want them to go, but it was not her choice.  
  
"Alright Setsuna summon them." Serenity said in a harsh voice. Their skills were needed for the sake of the kingdom. She wished there was another way. They had been through so much, but there was nothing she could do. Maybe one day they would forgive her.  
  
"Hai, my Queen." Setsuna said going to summon the two senshi the last defense for their world. 


	2. Tears of sorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon Or Gundam Wing. I don't own Rainy Day Man either/  
  
The south wing  
  
Makoto walked through the gardens in Crystal Tokyo. This was her sanctuary from the pain. She did not notice all of the beauty around her as she walked.  
  
*Shinozaki* She thought and then tears clouded her vision. Her best friend was taken away from her, the only one she could confined in. Old age had taken him away and she had been completely miserable since his death. She moped around a little while till a certain flower caught her eye. "Forget me not" Makoto smiled slightly as she said the name of the flower. Makoto sat down on a bench and hummed a song that would always be hers and Shino's. Makoto sang:  
  
"When I think about the  
  
First time, first time  
  
I thought I found someone who cared for me  
  
Things were not as they appeared to be  
  
Rainy Day Man On your shoulder I Cried  
  
When my first brush with love, left me shaking inside  
  
Rainy Day, Rainy Day Man Ever sense I can remember,  
  
Remember,  
  
Just like my brother,  
  
You've been strong and true  
  
Always been the one to see me through  
  
Rainy Day Man,  
  
Your much more than a Friend  
  
I will give just anything to see you again  
  
Rainy Day, Rainy Day, Rainy Day Man"  
  
Makoto broke down into sobs. Setsuna walked to see the strong senshi of protection, lightning, and nature crying. "Makoto the queen has summoned you please come with me." Setsuna said. Makoto wiped away her tears and followed the senshi of time to their queen. She wondered why Serenity had sent Setsuna to get her.  
  
Library  
  
Muffled sobs could be heard coming from the library. A young woman sat in a chair crying inside a book. Ami cried at her loss of her late husband Ryo. A little before crystal Tokyo arrived Ami and Ryo had planed on getting married. But the defeat of Galaxia had left unwanted troubles. Some left over animates had decided to get revenge. They had come for a showdown against the sailor senshi. Ami was about to be shot by a spear of energy when Ryo jumped in the way. Ami had cried while he died.  
  
Flashback  
  
"RYO NOOOOOO." Ami screamed as he pushed her away from the blast. Ami ran to where he lay as the others transformed. "Ryo answer me please." Ami cried. She felt a hand run through her short blue hair. She looked up to see Ryo's loving hazel eyes. "Ami I'm. glad you are .ok." Ryo coughed. "Ryo don't leave me hang on PLEASE." Ami said holding onto the hand in her hand. "I'm. sorry that we could..not have gotten married..Just know I love you Ami." Ryo coughed out in his last breaths of life. "NOOOOOOOOOO." Ami cried into his shirt."  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Ryo." Ami whimpered as she curled into a ball holding herself. She did not notice the figures walking up to her.  
  
"Ami the queen has summoned you please come with me." Setsuna said. Ami got up slowly and followed Makoto who was with Setsuna to the center of the palace. Not knowing what was in store for them. 


	3. And the Fun Begins

Disclaimer: Hum I think not. The couples are Mako/Herro and Ami/Trowa. Thanks for the reviews  
  
"My queen you have summoned us, why?" Makoto asked bowing slightly as Ami and Setsuna followed in suit.  
  
"I have a mission for you two you must find out how and why Relena Queen of Earth has died. Setsuna will send you back a month beforehand to figure it out. Do not come in contact with anyone unless you have to. Setsuna will supply you with what you need and an ally Doctor J and his 5 pilots to help. No one knows of your mission, but doctor J. No one must know of it besides him. " Neo Queen Serenity said.  
  
"But my queen why us?" Ami asked in a quite voice.  
  
"I do not know for sure, but I trust Setsuna's decisions. You will leave at 4:00am tomorrow so I suggest you rest. As I said earlier Setsuna has supplied you with all you need in the other dimension." Neo Queen Serenity said.  
  
"Hai." Makoto said walking to her room. Ami nodded and followed in suit. Once Serenity was sure they had left she turned to Setsuna.  
  
"Setsuna I hope we are making the right decision." Neo Queen Serenity said walking up to the time gate guardian.  
  
"I hope we are and Cronos hasn't told me wrong." Setsuna said and left the room.  
  
~GW Dimension  
  
"Hahahahahahaha." Duo laughed as he saw the woman-hating ex-pilot of Nataku walk down the hall with trademark katana in hand.  
  
"This is to easy." Duo said to himself as he went down the opposite hallway as WuFei. When the silent ex-pilot had come in WuFei sat his katana on the ground. Duo quickly took advantage of that and switched the katana with a fake one. He had the real one soaking in a pot of PINK DYE. Duo laughed again as he thought of what WuFei would look like when he found out his beloved sword was pink.  
  
"Duo what are you so happy about.... what did you so to WuFei?" Quatra asked in a scolding tone. He had set up this get together. After all it had been 7 years since they had seen each other. They were all mean, but some still had yet to act like one.  
  
"Nothing. .To harsh." Duo whispered the last part quietly. He hoped that he could get away.  
  
"What did you say?" Quatra asked crossing his arm  
  
"Nothing..much."Duo said and ran down the hall. The fun was about to begin.  
  
"Something if definitely wrong." Quatra said and Trowa nodded in agreement. He had entered the room without Duo noticing. The 23-year-old had been to caught up in his fun.  
  
Another Part Of The Mansion  
  
"MAXWELL WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY KATANA." WuFei yelled finding out the other katana was a fake.  
  
*Uh Oh well it should be done now* Duo thought as he pulled the katana out of the pink water and sat it out in the hall. *Now the fun starts* Duo thought and laughed as he hid around the corner waiting for WuFei's reaction.  
  
"I will cut of the braided baka's braid for taking away my baby he will PAY." WuFei yelled the last part as he saw the handle of his katana was now PINK.  
  
"MAXWELL I WILL CUT OFF YOUR BRAID TODAY YOU BAKA." WuFei yelled when he saw Duo's braid tip flying away. Duo screamed and started to run for his life.  
  
"You will die." WuFei said and picked up his pink katana in disgust and went to cut off Duo's braid. *How dare the baka turn my baby Pink an onnas color he does not deserve to live. * WuFei thought as he chased Duo into the library where Quatra and Trowa were.  
  
"Guys save me he wants to cut off my life my child my BRAID." Duo Yelled clutching his meaning to live in his hand away from WuFei's PINK katana.  
  
"This baka dyed my katana pink now he shall feel my pain." WuFei yelled taking another swing at Duo's braid.  
  
"Master Quatra your last guest has arr..." The butler said before being trampled over the frightened Duo and the enraged WuFei. Herro entered the room and was not surprised.  
  
"He-man save me." Duo yelled hiding behind the perfect solider the ex-pilot of Wing Zero. "Hnnnnnn." Herro said as he saw WuFei's sights set on the braid of Duo.  
  
"Guys please stop. WuFei put the katana down I am sure we can turn it back to its original color. Duo stop yelling like a girl and apologize to WuFei," Quatra said being the peacemaker of the group. But it was not working.  
  
"No this time I will watch Duo weep for he will lose the braid today." WuFei yelled and Duo held on tightly to Herro.  
  
"But Wu-man can't we work this out?" Duo asked. WuFei bowed his head and steam seamed to rise from it.  
  
"My name is W-u-F-e-i Maxwell get it right and I will show no mercy to your braid." WuFei yelled and grabbed Duo with speed from behind Heero. WuFei was about to strike the finishing blow when...  
  
"I have a mission for you all, if you are willing to accept it.." Said a man in the shadows. His glasses glare caused the pilots to look away from him. They all knew who it was and were ready for what was coming their way.  
  
"Mission accepted." Herro said in a mono toned voice. 


	4. And they meet

Disclaimer: Stop the torture. Keep the reviews coming and thank you.  
  
Crystal Tokyo  
  
Makoto and Ami stood in from of the Queen and the time mistress. They had on regular clothing. They wore blue jeans and black tank tops. Usagi felt tears as Setsuna opened the time gate. Ami was the first to walk forward. She hugged Usagi since they decided to leave the others out of it. The consciences were deadly, but the Queen and guardian had to risk it. Ami walked into the portal and Makoto followed after saying goodbye to her Queen. Once they were out of sight Usagi cried. She then fell to the ground and fainted. Setsuna sighed at her queen and proceeded to pick her up. She was not used to this kind of stuff like Setsuna was. "May Cronos protect you." Setsuna said and went to face "the music".  
  
One of Quatra's many Castles  
  
"TWO WEAK ONNAS WILL BE WORKING WITH US." WuFei yelled. How could onnas fight? This was outrages and he did not plan to sit around and watch it happen. "WuFei please calm down." Quatra said not at all shocked at his reaction. WuFei ignored him and continued to rant.  
  
The shadow, which had been revealed as Doctor J, was talking to Heero. "Are you sure you can keep this operation under control?" Dr. J asked the 23- year-old man. Heero nodded and started to type on his beloved laptop. Dr. J took this as the cue to leave and trust the five men with the well being of the girls.  
  
"This should be fun." Duo said bouncing in delight. He was happy that WuFei was pissed and he did not even start it. Duo continued his little parade as Trowa stood by the table thinking of what would come from this.  
  
Colony L3  
  
A dark blue haired woman and a tall brunette walked out of a glowing portal into an alley. A cat ran away at the sudden movement in the usual quiet back street. The two girls started there walk out of the alleys and soon hit the street. "So this is the future?" Ami asked Makoto. Makoto shrugged, she wasn't the genius. Ami sighed this was getting them no where at all. They walked for some time before deciding to just ask someone how to get to earth. Ami walked up to a petite red head to ask her. "Um excuse me could you tell me how to get to earth?" Ami asked the girl looked at her as if she had grew another head.  
  
Makoto took this time to get involved. "She means what is the fastest way to get there. Ami listened closely to her directions as the girl told them. When she was done the two started to leave after a blunt 'thank you'. "Wait." The girl called out. "I didn't catch your names." She added. "Ami." The blue eyed one said and pointed at the green-eyed girl. "And this is Makoto." She replied for her companion and they started to leave again. "Catherine." The red head yelled. The two girls turned. "The names Catherine."  
  
Crystal Palace  
  
"WHAT?" Haruka yelled. As the sea green haired woman held her back, from attacking the dark green haired woman. "Setsuna I can't believe you did something so foolish." Haruka spat out as she settled down beside her lover. Setsuna groaned she knew this would happen, but it still sucked when it happened.  
  
"That is what I felt in the fire." Rei said as she stood up from her seat at the large table besides two empty seats that once held the senshi of Jupiter and Mercury. She had been seeing blurs of the future as she matured. She had seen something happening to Makoto and Ami, but did not think it was the immediate future.  
  
"Why didn't you just tell us?" Minako asked. She saw the hurt in Usagi's eyes when she said that, but ignored them. "I thought we could be trusted? But I guess I was wrong." Minako said sharply as the Queen's eyes started to tear over.  
  
"Minako?!?" Endymon shouted at the senshi of love. Minako did not meet his gaze, but sunk down into her seat. Endymon went to comfort Usagi and 4 pairs of eyes looked at her. Excluding Endymon, Usagi, and Minako.  
  
"If they did not go the future would not unfold properly and collapse." Setsuna said bluntly hopping she would not have to go into much detail about it.  
  
"Why?" Hotaru asked. Her eyes held wisdom that now matched her 16-year-old body. Setsuna looked up to Hotaru and explained.  
  
"Because soon the Queen of earth will die and the world will be doomed if it is not stopped." Setsuna said earning gasps and wide eyes.  
  
Earth  
  
"Why do we have to wait for the stupid weak onnas?" WuFei asked for the millionth time. The pilots simply ignored him and awaited the girl's arrival. WuFei grumbled some choice words to himself and continued to complain. Heero typed away on his laptop and occasionally pulled out his gun to scare Duo away. Quatra and Trowa talked about the latest music, but is seemed more like Quatra. Duo just ran around the room and did what he did best. Annoy people.  
  
All the pilots' head jerked toward the door as it opened slowly. There stood in the doorway were two female figures. The sun was directly behind them so the features were hid. But by all of the curves accompanying the bodies they could tell the gender. The shorter of the two walked up revealing a petite blue haired girl. She had deep blue eyes, which contrasted, with her dark clothing of jeans and a tank top. She was slightly tanned and was quite gorgeous. She looked to the boys with a stern façade as she asked quietly. "Are you the pilots?" She asked them.  
  
"Yes mam." Quatra said being the gentleman of the group. "May I ask which one are you Makoto or Ami?" Quatra asked the woman. She smiled slightly and pointed at her companions whose features were still hidden. "That's Makoto. A tall brunette walked out with deep green eyes and pale skin. She wore the same outfit as Ami and had emotionless façade. It was not as bad as Heero's or Trowa's, but it was shocking, because this was after all a girl. She acknowledged them with a nod of her head and looked down at the ground. Cinnamon locks covering her eyes.  
  
"So we meet the weak onnas." WuFei said aloud earning a glare from Quatra. Ami shook her head and sighed. What he did not notice was Makoto's frown.  
  
Looks like WuFei is going to get it. Hope you guys enjoyed 


End file.
